Propósito Glorioso
by Miss Traductor
Summary: Lena tiene habilidades poco comunes y un gran espíritu por vivir pero el destino deja lo poco que queda de ella en manos de un hombre cruel y herido. Loki x Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Marvel no son míos pero la historia sí. **_

Podía sentir el latir errático de su corazón pulsando por todo su cuerpo, el olor a sangre seca y fresca le revolcaba los sentidos, cada parte de su piel le dolía, presentía que los golpes habían afectado los músculos y quizá los órganos. El dolor no disminuía, no como estaba acostumbrada a que sucediera, palpo la parte izquierda de su mejilla, ahí donde el filo de la espada había llegado un poco más hondo, sus sentidos se paralizaron un poco, su cuerpo se sacudió. Alzo un poco la cabeza ignorando el látigo de dolor que atravesó su espalda, la habitación era la misma, las paredes blancas, el mobiliario era mínimo, una colchoneta en la esquina más cercana a ella y una mesa pequeña del otro lado, sin cajones y sin luz.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que termino aquí, las paredes blancas parecían consumirla con cada bocanada de aire doloroso que entraba a su pecho, volvió su cabeza al piso, no había forma de que su cuerpo se recuperara solo, uno de ellos, uno de los hombres había puesto un artefacto en su nuca, algo que había mandado una descarga eléctrica a su cabeza, por eso se había desmayado, pero estaba segura que el choque había afectado su funcionamiento en el factor de curación, por eso estaba tardando tanto, las veces anteriores había sido relativamente rápido, las heridas superficiales desaparecían para cuando ella despertaba y solo quedaban las más graves pero aun así era capaz de levantarse y caminar hasta su colchoneta, el sueño siempre ayudaba al factor curativo ahora no creía que fuera siquiera capaz de arrastrarse. Algo en la forma del dolor se lo decía, además estaba la presión en su pecho, cerca del corazón, solo dios sabia las clases de cosas que le habían hecho a su cuerpo mientras estaba inconsciente. Cerro los ojos con fuerza ignorando el dolor de su mejilla desgarrada, no quería pensar en eso, había sentido el dolor insistente entre sus piernas la primera vez, las heridas internas que sanaban más lento la habían alertado, cuando no quiso creerlo la sangre seca en sus muslos le mostro la incómoda verdad, ahora, el dolor en todo su cuerpo mantenía su mente un poco ocupada. _'Al menos me dejan inconsciente para hacerlo'_ pensó y su boca se llenó de un sabor amargo, no debía sentirse agradecida de que las bestias que la tenían secuestrada la dejaran así.

Pensó en su familia, su madre, su padre y sus hermanos pequeños.

'_Oh Dios por favor, que estén bien'_

El sol baño las pálidas fachadas de las casas del campo, los niños que se habían levantado temprano para el festival de las rosas, Lena despertó con el sonido de sus hermanos moviéndose de un lado a otro por la pequeña cabaña. Afuera con la luz clara del amanecer las demás personas del pueblo habían empezado a adornar las casas y calles con flores frescas de los huertos, había algo mágico en la forma en que todo parecía tranquilo y bello, Lena tomo sus ropas simples, vivían en uno de los muchos pueblos de un lugar escondido entre las montañas de una tierra de la que la mayor parte de la población moderna no tenía idea, Lena lo sabía porque había leído más de la mitad de los libros de la pequeña biblioteca de su padre, su padre había venido de uno de esos lugares llenos de coches y edificios que llegaban hasta el cielo, un reconocido fotógrafo de una revista muy importante, había conocido a su madre en uno de sus tantos viajes, según les contaba, algo en los ojos miel de su madre había terminado por domarlo, se dio cuenta que eso era todo lo que quería tener para el resto de su vida, solo eso. Ella había sido la primera de una familia de cuatro hermanos y la única con su condición, tenía siete años cuando creyendo que saldría volando había saltado de la pequeña saliente cerca del rio, recordaba el impacto, por supuesto no voló como lo esperaba en su lugar se había estrellado en la tierra húmeda, cuando su padre la encontró decía había tanta sangre que era imposible ver donde estaba su cara, había caminado todo el camino a casa con la niña en sus brazos creyendo que la había perdido, pero al llegar a casa, cuando su madre la miro y grito su nombre ella abrió los ojos. Esa había sido la primera vez, su madre pensó en un milagro, su padre debió ver algo más por que permaneció sentado en su silla junto al ventanal más tiempo de lo normal, cuando salió de su sopor le había sonreído con dulzura _'Mi niña prodigio'_ susurro antes de seguir caminando a la cocina, ninguno de los dos volvió a comentar sobre lo ocurrido, Lena busco el significado de prodigiosa en uno de los tantos diccionarios que su padre había traído a casa de su otra casa en la ciudad.

'_Que resulta sorprendente y causa admiración porque no se puede explicar por causas naturales' _

Con siete años palabras como sorprendente y admiración la habían dejado sin habla.

Habían pasado ya catorce años desde el día del salto y no había tenido ni un solo resfriado, ni una sola enfermedad, ni torcedura, ni siquiera un dolor de cabeza, no. Era un secreto que ni su padre (ella estaba segura que él sabía algo) ni ella habían comentado con nadie más. Solo de ellos, algo que iban a mantener escondido para siempre, o al menos eso pensó.

El festival avanzaba con tranquilidad, Lena miro a sus hermanos menores tomar la mano de Zula y bailar torpemente afuera del jardín, Zula había cumplido quince años apenas hacia unos días, y aunque era una costumbre que las mujeres del pueblo se casaran a esa edad su padre (y su reputación de tener el brazo más pesado del lugar) ambas, ella y su hermana estaban aún solteras, sonríe con tristeza, la mayor parte de sus amigas tenían hijos, esposos, noches repletas de caricias y placer. Le molestaba un poco en realidad, solo un poco, la parte más grande de su ser quería salir fuera de los paisajes conocidos de las montañas, ver y explorar, conocer todos esos lugares de los que hablaban su padre y sus libros, quería vivir aventuras y aunque le sonaba un poco cursi quería encontrar el amor fuera de este lugar.

Suspiro con fuerza, la mañana había sido ajetreada, al ser la mayor se había llevado en sus brazos toda la responsabilidad de ayudar a su madre, Zula, Jamir y Golet se la habían pasado de un lado a otro jugando y cortando flores que después daban a sus vecinos, suertudos, ella había tenido que pincharse los dedos con las espinas de las rosas, preparar más de cinco platillos diferentes y además dejarlos listos para el momento de reunión en la plaza. Ahora con todos los habitantes del pueblo en la pequeña plaza, la fiesta estaba comenzando pero estaba demasiado cansada como para bailar, se había sentado junto a su abuela entreteniéndose mientras miraba a sus hermanos bailar, Zula era solo tres años mayor que los gemelos, pero parecía no haber diferencia entre ellos, era tan parecidos que la gente usualmente solía decir a sus padres que habían tenido trillizos, Lena sabe que es cierto, solo falta mirarlos, el cabello rubio de su madre, los ojos claros de su madre, la sonrisa de su padre. Ella era todo lo contrario, el cabello negro azabache era por su padre y los ojos de color ámbar mucho más claros que los de su madre eran según su abuela un regalo de su tatarabuelo. Muy confuso para ella, reconocía en su reflejo lo pómulos de su madre, su mandíbula afilada y fuerte de su padre, los ojos grandes de su madre, la nariz pequeña pero notable de su padre.

"Mi niña ¿Por qué no vas descansar un poco? Yo cuidare del lugar"

Lena miro a su abuela con una sonrisa, su adorable viejecilla si apenas podía mantenerse de pie unos minutos, no era justo. Negó suavemente sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Estoy bien abuela, solo necesito otra bebida"

El camino al lugar de las bebidas estuvo repleto de saludos para sus amigas y uno que otro empujón de sus hermanos danzarines, tenía el vaso en su mano cuando escucho los primeros sonidos, eran fuertes y aterradores, como un montón de platos estrellándose contra el piso, peor que el sonido de los truenos durante las tormentas. Lena corrió buscando a sus hermanos entre la muchedumbre asustada, todos se había quedado extrañamente quietos, cuando tomo el brazo de Zula y el de los gemelos en su mano libre el sonido se repitió, esta vez más deprisa, más cercanos, uno tras otro. La gente se dispersó rápidamente, miro la mesa de su familia, su madre tenía las manos en su garganta y su padre lucia inusualmente serio, Lena apresuro sus pasos, los niños en su manos la seguían tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían, de forma abrupta el peso de su hermana desapareció, miro por encima de las personas, a lo lejos, dos hombres llevaban a Zula lejos de ella, reconoció de inmediato su físico, eran altos, más que cualquiera del pueblo, vestían completamente de negro y aunque era imposible que lo supiera casi podía ver sus ojos oscuros, completamente oscuros sin brillo de vida mirarla fijamente. Su padre corrió hacia donde ella estaba, Lena miro sus intenciones, cualquier padre había hecho lo mismo pero ella actuó por puro instinto, arrojo a los niños a su padre y corrió de vuelta, había gritos por todas partes, luces que brillaban en el cielo, las voces ahogadas de aquellos que eran llevados al bosque antes de alguien pudiera tomarlos, Zula se retorcía lo suficiente para que los hombres tuvieran que detenerse, uno de ellos levanto un artefacto metálico que desprendía llamaradas de descargas eléctricas, el corazón le latió con fuerza. Con un grito de fondo de su pecho salto sobre el hombre que tenía el artefacto, escucho los leves quejidos de Zula su espalda, cuando la miro, estaba libre, el sonido partió de nuevo tan fuerte hizo retumbar la tierra bajo sus pies.

"Corre" grito. Zula la miro una vez más antes de correr hacia el pueblo, hacia la luz, hacia su padre. Lena sintió un peso fuerte sobre ella, unas manos que tomaron sus hombros y la arrastraron hacia la oscuridad del bosque, los demás seres oscuros se retiraban de las orillas y comenzaban a entrar hacia su refugio, miro una vez la luz del atardecer seguro y cuando el sonido volvió a sonar fuertemente en sus oídos la oscuridad la cubrió.

Lena despertó en el mismo cuarto blanco, nada había cambiado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero se sentía notablemente mejor, el dolor se había reducido y ahora solo quedaban ciertos lugares que punzaban con regularidad pero nada grave, la presión en su pecho la que estaba cerca de su corazón se había esfumado. Levanto su cabeza con lentitud pero sintiéndose más segura conforme los segundos pasaban, el ponerse de pie costo más pero lo logro, camino hasta el lugar donde la saliente de la pared liberaba agua, el espejo por encima del espacio le mostro una imagen horrorosa. Una mujer la miraba sin vida en sus ojos, tenía los ojos hundidos, las mejillas pegadas a los huesos de su rostro, su piel estaba inmaculadamente blanca, pálida y contrastaba con los moretones negros y violetas que cubrían grandes extensiones de esta. El cabello esta revuelto, sucio, y la sangre manchaba su mejilla, frente y un poco de su cuello, no quiso saber cómo estaba lo que quedaba de su cuerpo maltrecho, lavo con cuidado su rostro, las heridas profundas habían desaparecido casi por completo y los moretones se desvanecían rápidamente.

Recargo sus manos en la pared, se sentía terrible pero el lapso de locura antes de la muerte se había ido. Quería salir de ahí, quería llorar, gritar, golpear las paredes (estúpidas paredes blancas) hasta que sus puños sangraran pero en lugar de eso dejo que su espalda cayera hasta el piso.

Miro el techo y pensó en el cielo, en el cielo lleno de nubes que había en su pueblo, pensó en el rostro de su padre, la sonrisa de su madre, la forma en que sus hermanos bailaban.

Esperaba que el silencio la consumiera, la llevara hasta un lugar mejor de él que estaba.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, y no la era la única que lo pensaba.

_¡Espero les guste! Soy una gran fan de Loki, y tenía ganas de escribirle un poco. Me gustaría que me dijeran sus opiniones. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, la historia sí. **

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, la única manera que tenia de medir el tiempo era la curación de sus heridas, por ahora todas habían desaparecido, estaba hambrienta, en efecto curativo la dejaba exhausta, viva pero exhausta.

El cuarto seguía igual, una pequeña sensación de pánico la invadió pero respiro profundo, ponerse histérica no la iba a sacar de aquí, a lo mucho solo terminaría más nerviosa y a ellos les encantaba que estuviera nerviosa. Suspiro con fuerza, estaba hambrienta y sedienta.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, la puerta metálica de la esquina se abrió lentamente, era l primera vez desde que llego ahí que esa puerta se abría, un escalofrió de terror la invadió, se levantó rápidamente y trato de esconderse estúpidamente detrás de la pequeña mesa, u hombre entro al cuarto, era alto de piel oscura, vestía completamente de negro y tenía un parche en el ojo. Su mirada la hizo estremecer.

-Señorita, tengo bien entendido que mis hombres la han tratado bien-.

El estómago se le retorció, claro que la habían tratado bien, habían mucho más de lo que deberían, por una vez maldijo a su factor de curación, no había ninguna marca permanente en su cuerpo.

-Bien, espero que entienda las razones por la que se encuentra aquí, personalmente no era la persona que esperaba ver pero me alegra al menos tener una buena rama de familia, la dejare que descanse-.

Con un movimiento de su mano una mujer apareció tras él, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con comida que no supo identificar, para su vergüenza, apenas la dejo en el suelo se abalanzo sobre ella, no tenía idea de que era pero el sabor era bueno, muy bueno. Termino de comer en muy poco tiempo, cuando levanto la mirada todos habían desaparecido, se reprimió mentalmente, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, había tenido una oportunidad perfecta para escapar, o al menos para averiguar donde estaba y la había dejado ir.

Su estómago se retorció de nuevo, había comido demasiado rápido pero no podía vomitar, se acercó a la saliente de agua y bebió un poco, solo necesitaba descansar y las cosas estarían mejor para cuando despertara, quizá hasta no estaría ahí.

* * *

Nick Fury miro las pantallas frente a él, las cámaras de seguridad mostraban la imagen de la chica que había caído dormida, sonrió, los fármacos casi indetectables que Hill había puesto en su comida habían surtido efecto.

Sostuvo su mentón con una mano, definitivamente no esperaba a esta chica, les había dado órdenes precisas a los Moradores, tenían que traerla a la rubia aunque no se quejaba, esta chica era mejor, los análisis que le realizaron eran muy concluyentes, había una alteración genética en su ADN una alteración mínima, algo que hubiera sido imposible detectar sin sus aparatos más modernos. Y aunque aún no tenían idea de que lo que era capaz las cosas pintaban bien, su factor de curación era impresionante, sus hombres habían hecho cosas terribles, cosas a las que ninguna otra persona hubiera salido viva pero ella estaba ahí, respirando, sin alteraciones en su actividad cerebral, como si en lugar de haber recibido una paliza hubiera dado un paseo por el parque.

Miro de nuevo a la chica, sí, todo estaba saliendo bien.

* * *

El hombre al final de la celda se movió incomodo, las visitas de su madre siempre traían ese sentimiento a él.

Arrepentimiento

Sin ella era fácil dejarse inundar por la rabia y el rencor contra todo ser en el universo pero cuando ella entraba a la pequeña estancia todo eso se iba lejos, como las estrellas que se alejan en el final del Bifrost. Entonces todo desaparecía y solo quedaban esos ojos repletos de dolor, de amor y de otras emociones que solo conocía en los ojos de su madre.

-Loki, hijo mío-. La mujer se acercó lentamente, sin miedo, moviéndose con cuidado como si se tratase de un animal pequeño al que no quería asustar.

-Madre-. Trato de decir con la voz más potente que podía pero en lugar del rugido que esperaba solo un gemido de angustia salió de sus labios, la mujer se lanzó a su pecho envolviéndolo con sus brazos y obligando a su cabeza a recargarse en el lugar donde su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Mi hijo-. Levanto el rostro pálido del joven en sus manos y sonrió con dulzura, acariciando las mejillas con sus pulgares lo abrazo de nuevo y canto ese cancioncilla que Loki disfrutaba tanto cuando niño.

Las palabras quedaron de mas, solo quedo el latir

Pum pum pum pum

Y la forma en que su madre acariciaba su cabello.

* * *

Si mueves tus dedos sentirás un pequeño tronar.

Moví mis dedos.

Track…

Alguien había roto los huesos de mis manos esta vez y el dolor era insoportable, había querido caer desmayada pero la comida que había recibido temprano me había dejado con más fuerza de la necesaria, mis pies estaban intactos había un lugar cerca de mi espalda baja que ardía como el diablo.

Suspire profundo tratando de controlar mi respiración.

Va a desaparecer Lena, va a desaparecer.

Track, track, track.

El sonido de la sierra cortar me trajo de vuelta, quizá irme de nuevo, solo quería irme. Por favor Dios, por favor solo déjame morir. El hombre tomo mi pie con más fuerza, el filo oxidado del serrucho perforo sin problemas la piel frágil de mi pantorrilla, un sonido me reventó los tímpanos y me tomo más tiempo de lo esperado reconocer mi propio grito llenar las paredes, durante un momento todo pareció eterno y el hombre paro, se alejó un poco moviendo cosas encima de la mesa principal.

Va a pasar Lena, va a pasar.

Track, track, track.

Mire de nuevo hacia atrás, había mucha sangre, estos pequeños momentos de cordura era lo único que me quedaba, solo esto y después despertar en el terrible espacio de tiempo para la recuperación.

Track, track, track.

La habitación estaba oscura, mis pies atados firmemente en las orillas de una cama incomoda y dura, los brazos estaban extrañamente sueltos, flojos, derrapándose por encima de mi cuerpo como dos fideos, el dolor tardo mucho en llegar y supuse que alguien había golpeado mi cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para atrofiar mis nervios. Fue como un fuego entumecido golpeando cada parte de mi pecho, los habían dejado de tal forma que fuera imposible no sentir dolor, trate de mover un poco mi mano pero los músculos simplemente no me respondían.

Llore, llore como no me había permitido llorar en todo este tiempo, solo podía preguntarme una cosa.

¿Qué clase de persona seria capaz de hacer esto?

Volví a despertar en la soledad de mi habitación asfixiantemente blanca, suspire profundamente disfrutando de la sensación de no tener dolor en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, mis brazos respondieron esta vez sin quejarse y pude caminar sin ningún tipo de ardor. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo encima de la saliente de agua, la mujer en el me miro calmada, no había rastro de hematomas ni rasguños, ni siquiera sus ojos se veían aturdidos.

"bien" pensé "ahora debes imaginar cómo vas a salir de aquí"

Mire alrededor de todo el lugar, me di cuenta que nunca había tenido forma analizar donde estaba, el dolor, cansancio o hambre siempre me distraían lo suficiente.

La habitación no tenía ventanas, ni puertas, era de un inmaculado color blanco, liso, sin bordes excepto ahí donde la saliente arrojaba agua, pero era tan pequeña. La cama no había cambiado, ni siquiera la pequeña mesa en la esquina, sin cajones ni lámpara, solo una mesa inútil puesta en un lugar inútil.

Resople con frustración dejándome caer en mi colchón, disfrutando de la sensación de paz y calma, un poco de meditación no me haría daño

* * *

-Señor-.

La agente castaña se acercó al hombre de color que miraba el paisaje fuera de la ventana.

-Dígame agente hill-.

-La chica esta lista-. Respondió ella mecánicamente con sus ojos fríos mirando las notas en la pantalla frente a sus manos.

-Bien, prepare el laboratorio número tres, estamos listos para la implantación del Gen H23-.

La mujer asintió rápidamente despareciendo tan infaliblemente como apareció, Fury la miro alejarse, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro, al fin, pensó, después de tantos años al fin su investigación estaba dando frutos, solo unas cuantas horas más y su primer mejor agente estaría en su poder.

_:D Sin spoilers! Ustedes asuman quien es el malo :P _


End file.
